danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Class
s are in the upper row. The classes from which you can choose from are in the lower row. From right to left a Gladiator, a Sniper and a Boxer was selected. The fourth character at the left is still unassigned.]] A class is an attribute of a character in Stick Ranger. It determines the starting weapon of a character, the weapons a character can equip as well as the stats that increase when SP is invested. Each class has its strengths and weaknesses. List of classes There are 7 classes overall. Their pros and cons are listed below (+ for pros, = for neutral and - for cons). Pro + means that its a good thing or strength about this class, Neutral = means inbetween or can be or bad and - means something bad or a weakness about the class. Every class has Pros and Cons. Boxer *+ Fastest class in the game *+ Great DPS *+ Intense bullets on magical attacks *= Can't handle big mobs well (unless using the Sonic Punch/Knuckle, equipping an Explosion's Card or having extremely high DPS) *- Requires a good amount of MP *- Lowest Range in the Game *- Most flying enemies will kill them easily unless when supported by a ranged character. Gladiator *+ Can handle mobs *+ Twice the range of a Boxer with most Swords *+ Flexible Min-Max AT range *= Jumps and get closer to the enemy while attacking *- Magical effects are not so intense compared with Boxers and Whippers. *- Can't handle single enemies well compared to other melee characters. *- Requires high MP to get good magical attacks. Sniper *+ High Range *+ MP efficient *+ Powerful Poison attacks *= Reliable but low AT (can be improved with DEX) *= Only Ranged character that requires MP for some weapons *- Enemies can dodge the slower attacks *- Attacks can be blocked by the terrain (unless using the Pierce's Card) Magician *+ Can be both supportive or damaging *+ Intense magical effects *= Attacks comes with many bullets *- High AGI *- Some attacks can be blocked by the terrain Priest *+ Can increase AT and DF of all characters *+ Most staves' attack ignores terrain. *+ Can handle mobs well for most staves *+ Long staves start with high range *= Attacks mobs very close together can only attack one enemy for most staves. *- Most staves start with low range *- Low AT *- High AGI which can only be lowered with Quick's Card *- Most staves can't handle single enemies well *- Weaker magical effects *- Lower LP multiplier in VS mode *- Cannot attack enemies above properly Gunner *+ High AT at mid range *= Many AGI ranges for different guns *= Few magical weapons *- Burns money on most guns *- Most attacks can be blocked by terrain *- Cannot increase Range (unless equipped with a Catapult's Card) *- Lower LP multiplier in VS mode Whipper *+ Intense magical effects *+ Can increase amount of projectiles of magical attacks without using a Bullet's Card *+ High range compared with other melee characters *+ Can attack flying enemies easily with certain weapons *- Requires very high MP *- Most weapons have low accuracy Selecting classes for a team When starting a new game, the player's first task will be to assign a class to each of the four characters. Thereafter, the characters' classes may not be changed. Typical recommendations to new players for the class selection are: * Choose four different classes. * Or, at least one character should have melee class (Boxer/Gladiator/Whipper), which is good against fast ground enemies, and at least one character should have a ranged class (Sniper/Magician/Priest/Gunner), which is good against flying enemies. * The Priest is also recommended because of its supportive aura. History When the game was first created, only four classes existed: Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper and Magician. The Priest was added in V2.2 (BETA), the Gunner was added in V3.4 (BETA) and the Whipper was added in V6.3. hopfully in a few updates, there will be a new class See also * Character * Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs External links * * Class